Coming Home
by BaeOnFire
Summary: "Car c'est ça, au fond le pire, c'est de ne plus avoir personne à qui parler, plus personne contre qui se serrer. Elle veut Oliver, et qu'il ne parte plus jamais." Maintenant, il est revenu. Thea a changé, et lui aussi. ATTENTION, QUEENCEST !


_**/!\ Attention, i**_**_nceste /!\_**

**_Disclaimer_****_:_** Les personnages appartiennent à DC Comics, et à la CW, qui en a fait une série génialissime, qui me bouffe le cerveau.

Il y a quelque chose entre Willa Holland et Stephen Amell, qui fait que je suis obligée de les shipper, même si la relation de leurs personnages serait contre-nature. Mais pas grave ! :3_  
_

_#QUEENCESTPOWER#_

* * *

_**COMING HOME**_

* * *

_L'orgue se met à jouer, et tout le monde se lève. Le pasteur prend la parole, des trémolos dans la voix, pour célébrer l'un des hommes les plus respecté de Starling City, et son regretté fils, Oliver Queen. Au premier rang, elle pleure. Dans sa petite robe noire serrée à la taille, la petite Thea Queen n'a jamais paru aussi vulnérable, et donne l'impression qu'elle pourrait tomber à tout moment. Elle a envie de hurler, qu'on lui rende son père, et surtout son frère. Son frère qui n'était pas parfait, mais qu'elle aimait. Un frère qui venait la border avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, ou ne remette ses couvertures pendant la nuit. Un frère qui ma rassurait à toute heure de la nuit, quand elle faisait des cauchemars. A présent, dans sa chambre, elle se sent minuscule, et surtout très seule. Car c'est ça, au fond le pire, c'est de ne plus avoir personne à qui parler, plus personne contre qui se serrer. Elle veut Oliver, et qu'il ne parte plus jamais._

* * *

La jeune femme a passé une heure à se préparer, se demandant à quoi son frère ressemble, à présent. S'il est toujours aussi beau qu'il y a cinq ans, ou si son passage sur l'île est marqué dans ses traits. Elle a passé une heure à choisir quels vêtements mettre, ne voulant pas paraître trop ou pas assez soignée, passé une heure à se mettre du crayon noir et du gloss, passé une heure à se sécher les cheveux.

A présent, Thea a mal au ventre, elle angoisse. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, mais elle ne sait pas comment elle doit l'accueillir. Si elle a changé, elle sait qu'il en va de même pour lui, et elle ne sait plus ce qu'est leur relation.

Elle entend la porte, et la voix de sa mère en bas. La brune se mord la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants, se jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, et sort de sa chambre à toute allure. Elle est en haut des escaliers, et l'aperçoit enfin. Il se tourne vers elle, et le frère et la sœur se sourient.

Le cœur de Thea rate un battement. Oliver est là, il est revenu. Inconsciemment, elle avait toujours espéré, malgré tout. Alors elle descend les escaliers, et se jette dans ses bras. Il la serre dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe, alors que c'est lui qui est parti. Elle se retient à grand peine de pleurer, parce qu'elle sait qu'à présent, tout va bien. Contre son torse, elle se sent sourire malgré elle, car bien que cinq ans se soient écoulés, il a toujours la même odeur, qu'elle ne saurait décrire, mais qui a toujours su la rassurer.

« Tu m'as manquée, murmure-t-elle.

-Tout ce temps, tu as été avec moi. »

Il lui caresse les cheveux, et elle ne veut plus qu'il la lâche. Elle veut rester dans ses bras pour toujours, et qu'il lui promette qu'il restera toujours avec elle. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas être la seule à profiter de son frère, car sa mère et Walter sont là, et que ce serait égoïste. Alors, elle se détache à regret.

* * *

Oliver est parti se doucher, alors elle est entrée dans sa chambre, sans demander. Tout est à la même place qu'il y a cinq ans, et elle sait que ça doit lui faire un peu peur. Autour de lui, tout a changé, et cette pièce est restée là-même, mais elle ne reflète plus ce qu'il est.

Elle s'allonge sur son lit, et regarde le plafond. Elle se demande combien de fois elle est venue là, quand elle avait besoin de réconfort, mais qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle avait toujours adoré se glisser sous les draps de son frère, pour sentir son odeur. Mais en cinq ans, elle avait disparu, et elle était bien contente de retrouver l'original.

Elle entend quelqu'un se racler la gorge, et elle tourne la tête, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agit. Il a encore les cheveux mouillés, et cela le rend encore plus beau que d'habitude. Elle éprouve encore une douleur au ventre, car ce qu'elle pense sonne faux. Elle n'a pas le droit de penser cela de son frère, mais d'une certaine manière, elle aime cela.

Le jeune homme s'allonge sur le lit à côté d'elle, sans rien dire. Il glisse l'un de ses bras sous la taille de la jeune femme, et ils restent ainsi, allongés côte à côte pendant de longues minutes, sans parler. Oliver prend la parole.

« Tu sais que je ne suis plus le même... L'île, c'était...

-Oui, je sais. Tu as le temps, Ollie. Personne ne t'en voudra. Ça ne change rien pour moi. »

Thea se tait, car elle sait que c'était un mensonge. A vrai dire, elle a l'impression que tout a changé. Quand elle a su que son frère était de retour, elle s'est faite belle, et a imaginé mille et un scénarios pour leurs retrouvailles. Elle doit le reconnaître, la manière dont elle perçoit Oliver a changé. Elle l'aime, comme elle l'a toujours fait, mais là, c'est différent. Elle ne peut pas même l'admettre à voix haute.

La brune relève la tête, et la soutient à l'aide de sa main. Elle observe son frère, son visage, puis ses yeux, et ses lèvres. Elle a envie de les capturer, mais sait qu'elle ne peut pas. Ce serait mal, tellement mal, contre nature, même.

Mais son cœur est plus fort que sa tête, et elle s'approche d'Oliver, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ferme les yeux, et sent son cœur faire des cabrioles. Les lèvres du jeune homme ont le goût de sel de la mer, et elle ne veut pas s'en décoller. Hélas, il n'a pas l'air du même avis, car il prend doucement la tête de Théa entre ses mains, la reculant doucement. Il va lui dire tout ce que sa raison a tenté de lui faire comprendre, mais elle ne veut pas l'entendre.

« Thea... On ne peut pas... On ne peut pas faire ça... »

Mais elle a lu le désir dans son regard, et sait qu'il ne la laissera pas partir. Du moins, elle l'espère.

« Je sais, mais on s'en fiche pas mal. »

Elle approche à nouveau son visage du sien, tout doucement, pour qu'il puisse la repousser. Mais il ne le fait pas. Alors elle pose à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il la laisse faire. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et elle sourit. Elle est heureuse, elle a retrouvé son frère, et il est à elle, à présent.

« Je t'aime, et je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Je te le promets. »

Il sonde son regard, et caresse sa joue. Le cauchemar est fini, et à présent tout est encore à commencer.

* * *

_Une review ? :)_


End file.
